User blog:JThan9/Magic World Deck (Wizard 1.2)
Magic World Deck only got Wizards support on the 3rd Booster Set. First time I saw Dragowizard Magician, Drum, I was wondering how its effect could be. When the effect was revealed, it disappoint me. Life restriction and a lot of gauge to use it. Gotcha! helps with the gauge cost but again you have life restriction. Besides, what happens if your opponent doesn't have enough gauge? I am not willing to pay gauge to use my opponents gauge and also more of my own gauge. Seeing this cards I threw the ideo of make a deck basing on effect damage. So the deck I have made wiith the cards of this booster set is a variation of my former Wizard deck. Allowing me to use the cards I have already had. Flag: Magic ''World ''Total Cards: 53'+2 Buddy: Dancing Magician, Albrecht '''''Monsters (25): '' Size 1 (12)'' 4X Magic Knight of the Darkness, Dunkelheit 4X Magic Knight of the Light, Licht 2X Dragonwizard, Qinus Axia 1X Magician of the Glass, Will Glassart 1X Kenjy of Explosive Flame Palm '' Size2 (10)'' 4X Dancing Magician, Albrecht 3X Center of the World, Mary Sue 1X Herb Magician, Soichiro Tenjiku 1X Magical Secretary, Genjuro Saki 1X Fire Starter, Ganzaku '' Size 3 (3)'' 2X Wicth of Destruction, Hearty the Devastator 1X Dragonwizard, Tempest Wind Spells (24) 4X Nice one! 4X Kosher 1X Great Spell, My Grandfather's Clock 2X Great Spell, Deux EX Machina 2X Power Ray Maximun 4X Magical Goodbye 2X Oops!! 4X Solomon Shield 1X Chillax! Item (4) 4X Gunrod, Bechstein I only made a few changes. Most of them to have a more variety of Wizards. Now I have 13 cards with the attribute. I dont like running only one copy of a card but it is necessary for Wizards, despite I only run 1 Grandfather's Clock. One of the reasons I include Axia on the deck is because I like the character. However, It can potentially deal 3 damage on the first turn. Besides, its stast are better than Glassart's and it is sure I will use its effect every time. I repalced one Soichiro Tenjiku for one Genjuro Saki. Both have the same skill but the stats of Saki are worst. Although It has one more critical the main reason for being there is having one more Wizard. Both of Size 3 has similar skill. I rather Hearty because i can use it as defense too. That's why i run 2 of them and only 1 Tempest Wind. One of the problems I had with Wizards was the lack of destruction power. Thanks to Power Ray Maximun and Great Spell, Deux EX Machina is not a problem anymore. Power Ray Maximun can get rid of many monsters and Deux EX Machina is perfect against those deck that plays Set Cards and Weapons and can destroy monsters Power Ray Maximun cant. I replaced Key of Solomon First Volume with Kosher. Despite I dont like the card because of the requirement of two Wizards, I must admit that is a great card. I would like running more Oops!! but you cant play the card every turn or you will run out of gauge. I tried to have more variety of defense spells but I didn't want to have many cards so I just put one Chillax!. I haven't change my item. Why cange a card that works very well? I didn't put the Wizard Impact card because it's bad. Category:Blog posts